Minecraft
=image:http://i953.photobucket.com/albums/ae19/mike_SkuLL/Wiki/Minecraft-logo.gif= Minecraft is a block based sandbox construction game. Order Multiplayer Server History After the minecraft website had some difficulties there was free to play period. A few Orderites played during this time and later bought the game. The game offers a multiplayer mode and there was some interest in a Order Server. Candlejack set up the first server. At first it was in creative mode which has a limited map no crafting or inventory. There was some interest in changing it to Survival mode, which has a effectively infinite map, crafting and inventory. After a couple of weeks Candlejack changed it to Survival Mode. In addition to Cadlejack the server was joined by Kilus, Serifan and several non-orderite(some have applied to join). The game was going well, a huge cave had been found and a lot of resources were collected. Thing the first of the crashes occurred. When the server crashes it reverts back to a previous saved map so some things were lost. After getting back on a few structures were built. Then another crash happened. This was followed with a few more crashes till the server went down for good. It had lasted 7 and half hours in Survival mode. Later it was revealed someone had been attacking Candlejack's server. A few days later Sander set up a server in Survival mode. It has so far lasted a few days and seem to be doing well. A recent overhead view of the server: http://bntest.wikispaces.com/file/view/minecraftshot.jpg/170995345/minecraftshot.jpg You can now use warp zones to instantly travel great distances. Simply type "**/warp location**" to teleport to the location of your choice. Below is the list of current warp zones - any new warp zones have to be added manually by Sander. || **Warp Zone** || **Location** || || blob || BN's blob || || boatyard || SkuLL's harbor || || candlekeep || stone castle on the main island, resembles Candlekeep || || castle || Incognito's 'secret' castle || || church || SkuLL's church of fish || || DP || BN's double pyramid || || kilus || kilus' wooden platform (R.I.P.) || || loveshack || SkuLL's tree house / love shack || || mushroom || 1UP mushroom from Mario || || skull || top of the big skull || || skullentry || bottom of the waterfall & lavafall coming out of the skull || || skyway || Incognito's skyway || || store || kilus' socialist store || || vault || Incognito's vault || || newbase || new base in the new promised land of new beginnings (new) || You can also use the commands "**/home**" and "**/sethome**" to teleport to your home location and set a new home location, respectively. In 2012 Serifan hosted an Australian server called Ordertopia. Little is known about this era, although Dirk Magirk and clercqer decided to rebuild structures of olde while Sam went for the highly successful "burn everything" strategy. Soon after the server was set up, lightning struck close to Serifan's location leaving his server disconnected due to a broken router. Whilst he got a new router the server never really recovered and it was soon taken down again.